


Thorns

by White_Winter



Series: Warriors : One-shots [11]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Firestar can be dense, Sandstorm gets scared and this time she lets it show, Spottedleaf believes what she's doing is right tho, Spottedleaf may be a little cuckoo in the head, Stars, roses and thorns (they're actually important)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Winter/pseuds/White_Winter
Summary: “You’re dead.” Sandstorm scoffed out, but didn’t stop and continued stepping back, paw-by-paw.'She’s scared, and this is when you strike.' I think gleefully.“And you will be too, if you don’t give Firestar up to me. Because no one gets to touch him, feel him, get his love, other than me.” I said, an uncontrollable purr shaking through me.---------------------------------------------------------------Spottedleaf POV, where she wants Firestar all to herself, and wants to be with him. For eternity.
Relationships: Firestar & Spottedleaf (Warriors), Firestar/Sandstorm (Warriors), Spottedleaf & Sandstorm (Warriors)
Series: Warriors : One-shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981829
Kudos: 13





	1. Every rose has it's thorns.

I padded peacefully in Starclan’s hunting grounds, the birds chirping, trees rustling, sun shining. It was a beautiful greenleaf morning, and I inhaled deeply, the different scents reaching my nose. 

I was rather used to it though, it had been many moons since I had died. 

Bluestar passed, and Fireheart became Firestar. They had changed locations, leaving the old forest to the new one, by the lake. 

New generations were born.  _ Sandstorm  _ birthed Firestar’s kits. And I didn’t like it, or should I say, I wasn’t  _ fond  _ of it. They had 2 daughters, and both of them seemed to cause nothing but trouble.

But it wasn’t their fault, no, it was Sandstorm’s. 

_ She  _ gave birth to them.

_ She  _ couldn’t teach them manners. 

_ She  _ stole Firestar from me. 

I knew the moment the bright orange kittypet wandered into the clan, that something special would happen.

His pelt the color of flames, eyes deep and filled with wonder, so much wonder that it was hard to look away. 

I clicked with him. He understood me, and didn’t look at me as some pretty she-cat that he could have a fling with. It was real, and when I died, I knew he would mourn for me. He did. 

Then Sandstorm came along and took his attention away from me. I never saw her as a threat, but it’s always the quiet ones that strike back. 

She was hardly pretty, and had a temper, more than me that’s for sure. If I was a flower, then she was a thorn. If I was a cloud, then she was lightning. If I was the breeze, then she is the storm. 

If you think about it, we’re just 2 sides of the same coin. Both of us jealous of one another, thirsty for Firestar’s love, respected in our different positions. 

I was just the side that cats looked at more, that cats  _ wanted  _ to look at more. 

So I formulated a plan to take Sandstorm out of the game, so that I’m the only player. The only winner. 

“What are you thinking about?” A voice jerked me out of my thoughts. 

I loosened my rigid posture, and tried to lose the fire in my eyes, before turning around with a soft purr. 

“No one.” I purred sweetly, blinking at Bluestar. She wasn’t fooled. 

“You have that look in your eyes.” She said, blue eyes knowing, and I sighed. “You know me too well.” 

“Spottedleaf, how many times must I tell you? You are a medicine cat, and you have to give up your affections for a cat that already has a mate.” Bluestar lectured, and I nodded, trying to suppress a hiss and maintain my gentle stance. 

“I know, and I’ll work on it.” I responded. 

_ Oh please go, I need to work on my plan. I’m not some 3 moon old kit that doesn’t know anything.  _

Bluestar  _ finally  _ seemed satisfied with like-the entire conversation, I guess, because she nodded and with a wave of her tail, disappeared into the forest. 

“Finally..” I muttered to myself, and finally let loose my emotions from their tight hold that I had kept them in. 

To be honest, I didn’t need that much of a plan, I was fairly confident that Firestar would choose me over Sandstorm anyways. After all, I am the better side of the coin, aren’t I? 

I waited until moon-high, and even though we were in Starclan, there were stars twinkling down on us. 

Those are the souls who passed, or died a second time, and fade into nothingness. 

So in a way, a cat does have 2 lives, each having their own pros and cons. 

In our first life, we can grow from a kit, to a warrior/medicine cat to an elder, and even have a chance to become a deputy or leader. We have a chance to have kits, and watch them grow in front of us. Some are fortunate enough to see their grandkits, or their great-grandkits. 

While in Starclan, we don’t have to worry about leaf-bare. We always have prey, and our loved ones will always be with us until the end. 

Cats only die a second time if they are forgotten by the living cats, or reached a certain age. They also die if a cat has physically killed them, but that’s a super rare case, because there are hardly any cats that killed others that end up in Starclan.

My personal experience - I have never. Yet. 

Now I have to take 1 life - no actually 2. Otherwise if I kill Sandstorm only once, then she’ll definitely tell all of Starclan what I’ve done, and I’ll never be able to see Firestar again.

That’d be wonderful.  _ Completely  _ wonderful. 

The moon was high in the sky now, and I silently crept over to the moon-pool. Dipping my paw in it, I tried to recreate Sandstorm in my mind, which was easy, because I spent so damn long feeling jealous over her.

Now I can do something about it. 

I slid myself into her dream, and found myself in the Thunderclan forest, the sun setting. The old forest. 

_ She misses it.  _

I found her stalking a squirrel, and waited patiently till she caught it, and then cleared my throat, causing her to spin around in surprise. 

“Hi!” I said brightly, amber eyes flashing.

She looked surprised, which made sense, since I was probably the last cat she expected to show up in her dream. 

“Um..hi!” She said, trying to sound excited but failing. I pretended not to hear the wariness in her voice, and was glad that she’s not a complete idiot and figured out  _ something  _ was wrong. 

“So-what’s up?” Sandstorm asked, keeping a good distance between me and her which I smoothly closed. 

“Oh nothing special, just wanted to give you a warning.” I whispered softly.

Her pale-green eyes flashed as I mentioned ‘warning’ and she stepped back again. 

“What do you mean,  _ warning? _ ” She spat out, the brightness that she had attempted to conjure up hardly a minute ago gone. 

“Oh now now, don’t be scared darling.” I said, my voice sweet but the poison in it completely visible. Sandstorm didn’t respond, just continued backing away into the bracken.

“Just stay away from Firestar, he’s  _ mine. _ ” I mewed sharply, the venom in my voice clear as I continued stepping forward. 

“You’re  _ dead.”  _ She scoffed out, but didn’t stop and continued stepping back, paw-by-paw. 

_ She’s scared, and this is when you strike.  _

“And you will be too, if you don’t give Firestar up to me. Because no one gets to touch him, feel him, get his love, other than  _ me.”  _ I said, an uncontrollable purr shaking through me. 

Concern and fear flashed in her eyes, and the fur around her neck stood up, before she stopped. I stopped too, confused about what happened. 

_ Why’d she stop backing away.  _

Suddenly, Sandstorm dropped into a defensive stance and slid her claws out, and that’s when I realized that I was at a disadvantage. She knew how to fight, and was pretty good at it, while I hardly had any experience. 

Not letting my sudden fear show, I purred softly, and blinked at her, my amber eyes a mix of emotions. 

“Well then, have a good day dear. Might be your last.” I mewed pleasantly, before closing my eyes and finding myself back in Starclan. I saw Sandstorm bolt away in the forest in her dream, most likely trying to wake up.

I trotted back to my nest, pleased with her reaction and how well everything was executed. 

_ All according to plan. _

I slept rather peacefully, and all my dreams were filled with  _ him.  _

_ Soon my love, we will be together. For eternity. After all, who could ever forget Spottedleaf, the beautiful medicine cat who spoke of the prophecy that saved the clans. And Firestar, the cat that did save the clans, and one of the grandest leaders the forest has ever seen.  _

_ Soon.  _

When I woke up, and checked the pool again when no one was around, I could see Sandstorm mewing something to Firestar hurriedly.

_ She was telling him about me. _

Firestar shook his head again and again, denying all of Sandstorm’s claims. He didn’t believe her. 

_ Good. _

After a while, he finally touched his nose to her’s, and ended the conversation before heading out to patrol.

_ He trusts in me more than her.  _

_ Tomorrow night, I will strike. The moment when I’ll be the winner of my own game.  _

I purred softly, curling my tail around my paws neatly. 

_ After all, every rose has it’s thorns.  _


	2. But no one can love the rose because of it's thorns.

I spent the entire day in my den, waiting and waiting and _waiting_ for the sun to set and the moon to rise. 

The thing about the pool is, that you can’t go into it, or visualize it, if the moon isn’t shining down on it. 

Otherwise another star would have been added to the sky already. _Sandstorm’s._

A couple cats came to visit me but I sent them away. I already know they suspect something’s wrong with me, and Bluestar’s probably figured it out by now. 

_Dang she-cat, why must she be so smart?_

Ok well that was a dumb thought, she’s a leader. She knows her cats. 

The moon _finally_ rose up high in the sky.

_About time._

I snuck over to the pool again. There’s a damp, marshy area that leads to it, so no one really comes there but Shadowclan cats, so it’s a lot easier to go by unnoticed.

The crickets were chirping in the night, and my tortoiseshell pelt blended easily in the night. My amber eyes glowed brightly into the dark blue sky, and I was practically skipping as I got to the pool.

_Me and Firestar will be one. Forever._

I dipped my nose to the pool and closed my eyes, falling into Firestar’s dream. He was back at the old forest too, watching the new dawn after the battle of Bloodclan. It was beautiful. If only I was there to see it. 

I decided not to disturb him, and combined his dream with Sandstorm’s. It was a tiring task, but I knew it was all gonna be worth the time and effort. It had to be. 

The 2 _current_ mates saw each other, and examined each other in confusion, before seemingly brushing it off and running towards each other, pelts pressed together.

I decided it was about time I speak and let them know of my presence, so I stepped out of the bushes and into the morning sun.

“Hello,” I mewed softly, putting on my gentle and fragile front.

Sandstorm immediately stepped back, fear, confusion, and hate a swirling mist in her eyes. 

Firestar on the other hand, stepped forward, dark green eyes glowing, and I could see the glimmer of betrayal spark in Sandstorm’s leaf-green eyes. 

“Hi,” Firestar said softly, almost as if he was in a daze. I had that effect. 

I stepped closer to him, and I knew I was pushing it, but my heart couldn’t resist. Firestar looked slightly uncomfortable, his mate right behind him and glaring at him. 

Even so, he touched his nose gently and quickly to mine, and at the touch, a line of sparks burst through me. 

“Why are you here?” Firestar asked gently, and even though I _am_ putting on a gentle front, that doesn’t make me a 3-moon old kit. 

_Why does everyone think that?_

I masked my irritation though, not wanting to ruin or mess this up.

“I’m here to … have you make a decision,” I replied, sorting through my words carefully, and curiosity shot through his eyes. “Oh?” He asked, and I nodded. 

“Then why am I here?” Sandstorm added in bitterly. “I don’t _want_ to be here, and certainly don’t need to see my mate loving another she-cat.” 

Her voice slightly cracked at the end, but I couldn’t feel any guilt in me.

_She deserves this._

Firestar on the other hand, looked completely guilty, and opened his mouth, but I quickly shushed him. 

_I need to get closer to Sandstorm to pin her down and then kill her._

I tried making some small talk, asking about their kits and distracting them while I scooted closer and closer to Sandstorm. 

It took a while though, because her eyes are as sharp as her tongue, so I knew that if she even got the slightest hint, I would be busted. 

Eventually, I got within reach of her, and had to do it. 

_Now or never Spottedleaf._

Sliding out my claws, I jumped on Sandstorm and flipped her over before she could retaliate, and placed my claws near her throat. 

“W-what are you doing?!” Firestar yelped, and rushed closer, but I stopped him with my tail. “Slow down, _my_ love. I’m doing the right thing.” I assured him. 

“I-I told you, I did.” Sandstorm choked out from under my hold, and Firestar still looked confused.

 _What a furball._ It was a fond thought. 

“Wha-are you actually gonna kill her?? I thought she was spewing nonsense!” Firestar yowled out, dark green eyes shining with disbelief, confusion, and _hurt._

_Why hurt? He doesn’t actually love her._

“Of course dear. That way when she’s _gone,_ we can be together for eternity.” I say sweetly, and horror filtered his way into Firestar’s eyes.

“I-what? I thought you’re a medicine cat, you’re supposed to heal, not kill..” Firestar choked out, and I was still befuddled at why he was so scared and in disbelief. He should be happy that his so-called mate is gonna die. 

“Oh honey, I would do _anything_ for you, even if it means killing all of Starclan.” I said charmingly. 

Suddenly his eyes flooded with resolution, and I felt my heart burst. 

_He agrees with me! I knew he would!_

Firestar stepped closer, and my amber eyes sparkled with happiness and satisfaction. 

“Would you like to do the honors yourself?” I vocalized, pointing at Sandstorm. 

He didn't say anything just continued coming closer, and I took that as a ‘yes’, leaning back in satisfaction. 

He suddenly lunged forward and knocked me over, pressing his claws into my throat. 

_Wha-what is he doing? He just let Sandstorm free..._

“What are you doing?!” I half-yowled and half-choked out. 

He looked sorrowful, and softly mewed. “You’re not the same.” 

I felt shock go through me, as fast and powerful as a lightning bolt, and I jerked under his grip. 

“I’m not the same? You’re the one who got a mate, _one that’s not me,_ had kits, and forgot about _me_!” I yowled out, writhing in his grip. 

Firestar spoke again. “It was a _crush,_ an apprentice crush. I lik _ed_ you, I love Sandstorm. I can imagine having children with her - I already do -, but never with you. You didn’t have the same fire, the same spark as her.” 

I could see the betrayal and hurt slipping out of Sandstorm’s eyes, turning into warm love.

Firestar wasn’t done yet though. 

“And her, she holds love for me, I know she does. You, on the other hand, hold an _obsession_ for me. And besides, I could never love someone who wants to _murder._ ” He mewed, the gentle tone in his voice gone sharp. 

_Why can’t he see the truth?!_

“I did it all for you! FOR YOU! I will kill you, and everyone you’ve ever loved, starting with _Sandstorm!_ ” I screamed, my heart ripping into pieces and shattering on the ground. 

“I’m sorry.” Came the reply, and in one swift motion, he slashed his claws against my throat. 

Pain flooded through me, but it was nothing like the one in my heart. 

_H-he never loved me? All those warm glances, the fur against my pelt, the quiet whispers and secrets, for nothing?_

I screamed my pain and heartbreak out, and slowly but surely, I could feel myself fading, and my entire surrounding faded around me. 

The last I saw was Sandstorm’s sad eyes, Firestar’s sorrowful posture, the green forest, river rushing, and sun rising, it’s golden rays spreading light and warmth over me. 

Everything dulled out and faded into black, and I felt nothing. 

I became a new star in Starclan’s sky, shining all the bitterness and hatred I had felt in the last moments of my life down on Starclan. 

I was alone again, but maybe I was meant to be. 

I was beautiful, a dappled coat, clear amber eyes, and a gentle and patient personality. Yet still, I couldn’t get the one love I wanted. Cats say that life is unfair, but death is just the same. You think you’re free of all your troubles, but they will always haunt you. 

That’s death for you. 

_Every rose has it’s thorns. You cut off those thorns, and there’s nothing wrong or painful with the flower anymore. It’s beautiful. But then those petals will wilt, become the color of coal, and the stem will break off. It’ll be dead._

_Roses are beautiful, everyone likes them. But no one loves them. And that’s all because of the thorns._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm welcome to suggestions, so if you have any, drop them down below in the comments and expect a reply within 24 hours of it!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this chapter! Be sure to look out for the second (and final) chapter, and comment your thoughts down below! 
> 
> Sandstorm *scared* : Will you kill me?  
> Spottedleaf *confident* : Of course I will.   
> Sandstorm *suddenly proud* : Can you kill me? *Slides her claws out*  
> Spottedleaf *scared now* : Oookkk well, I'm gonna give you my warning and go. Bye.   
> Sandstorm *in disbelief* : Coward.


End file.
